A Dream Parent
by Rae Shae
Summary: Luke spanks Jace after the fight in Hunters Moon. Set in the begining of cit of Ashes story is better than the summary.


A Dream parent

AN: What should have happened after the fight between Jace and the werewolf pack at Hunters moon

nothing's mine I'm just borrowing it from Cassandra Clare

"You know Jace you can't pick a fight every time your hurt or angry." Luke comely stated after closing the door to Pete's office " Who says I'm hurt?" Jace spat full of defiance " I wasn't born yesterday Jace something's wrong." " They found out" " I'm sorry but you had to know they'd find out sometime." "Maryse kicked me out." Jace said wile looking over the objects on the desk in front of him. "What exactly did she say" Luke was becoming worried but couldn't quite believe that she kicked Jace, the boy that she raised as her own for 7 years out because of who his biological father was. " She said and I quote it would probably be better if you find somewhere else to stay for awhile" "Jace that's not kicking you out chances are she wanted to keep you away form the Inquisitor" " of course there was no other way to do it" his voice dripping in his usual sarcasm

"Jace" Luke warned " That's my name" Jace said cheerfully " stop with the disrespect and sarcasm I'm trying to help you" " Why should I?" " You came here looking for me, Looking for a parental figure Jace I'll treat you like I would my own child" "wonderful being treated like a child of a werewolf's" as sarcastically and defiantly as he could " Jonathan Christopher Enough!" fed up with Jace and the bad attitude that came with him Calry would have never gotten away with this much disrespect" Luke thought to himself out loud he said "One word just one more word" " Word!" Jace said enthusiastically. Luke was a patience man but being a pack leader one thing he did not tolerate was disrespect. "Jace come here" Luke said in a deadly quite voice " what are you planning to do" Jace said not feeling intimated at all "The same thing I would do to and kid of mine the same thing I do to Simon and your sister when they step out of line." "what's that" " Tan your hide, spank you" "Ooh scary, I grew up with Valintine until I was 10 he was vary skilful with a strap and a switch and his hands" for just admitting something like that he was eerily calm "To me Jace" after a few moments with Jace not moving you could here a "NOW JACE!" echo in the office.

Jace slowly rose and walked over to Luke for everything Jace showed on the outside he was really nervous. What he said about Valintine was true. Discipline sessions where a weekly occurrence when living with his father and after he usually unable to move without pain pulsing threw his entire body. Jace felt someone pull down his pants and boxers and then he was jerked across Luke's knee

"Ok just a little spanking I can handle this I've gone threw worse SMACK "stupid werewolf strength that hurt" SMACK SMACK all in the same spot SMACK SMACK SMACK " 3 more had Jace squirming over Luke's lap SMACK "Ok I get it no more lip SMACK "Oww Luke stop SMACK "Oww Luke" SMACK "stop please" SMACK "OWWW" after about 10 more equally painful spanks setting Jace's backside on fire Luke began to lecture " Jace No more disrespect" "No Oww" "No what" "No oww Sir Oww" "No more sarcasm" "Oww No sir oww" Luke finished up with 5 of the hardest spanks of all

I pulled Jace into my arms for all his tough guy persona I knew those 30 spanks on his bare backside had to hurt. My hand hurt! After a few seconds Jace leaned into me and relaxed poor kid he had been threw so much and had so much more to go threw. When I was growing up the worst problems I had where my grades and to think I helped create his problems I vowed then and there to be there for him.

Oww Oww Oww Damn Damn Damn that burned Damn that stupid werewolf strength. Minutes later I realized that the spanking had stopped. I felt Luke pull me into his arms. This was the man who just spanked me! This was the man who I wished where my father. I relaxed into his arms after several minutes I forced my self to stop crying. My own father had always said that real men don't cry and pushed me away after one of his punishments I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I pulled up my pants and boxers. Oww damn that werewolf strength "So are there going to be any more fights?" "No sir" my respect for Luke finding it's way into my voice "good" Luke said simply smiling as he did so "so do you rough up all the kids you come in contact with?" "No Clary, Simon, you, and occasionally a pup who takes an interest in me, and Jace it's spank not rough up" Luke said in a casual tone "Yes sir" "Luke" "yea" "where am I going to stay?" "you can stay with me for awhile" "As long as you can keep your hands to yourself" "I can as long as you behave" "I'll have to think about it" Jace said out loud at the same time he though "I just might be ok."

AN: my 1st story ever review pretty please with sugar!


End file.
